Un dia en la vida de un uke
by nessie no iwagakure-blankiss
Summary: Un día en la vida de un uke, en este caso. Un día en la vida de Deidara AU. SasoDei


**Summary: **Un día en la vida de un uke, en este caso. Un día en la vida de Deidara

**Dislaimer: E**l texto original no me pertenece, pertenece a una autora de mundo yaoi, he modificado el texto para quedar de acuerdo a los personajes.los personajes no me pertenecen, los uso para recrear historias XD

**N.A:** Este oneshoot es en un universo alternativo (UA)… así se dice? ¬¬ XD

**XD….XD**

**Un día en la vida de un uke (Deidara)**

Lunes

**7:00** **am** = Deidara como todo buen uke trata de levantarse... y la mano traviesa de sasori lo regresa.

**7:30 am**= Deidara hace un segundo intento...Sasori lo atrapa para un segundo "raund"...

**8:10 am**= Deidara tiene hambre y quiere desayunar...Sasori también tiene hambre...pero de otra cosa

**8:50 am**= Deidara usa un florero para quitarse a un lujurioso Sasori de encima suyo...

**8:51 am**=Deidara se arrepiente...flojito y cooperando

**9:30 am**= Deidara se da cuenta que llegara tarde a la escuela...le reclama a Sasori...y este le responde con un floreraso en la cabeza.

**9:35 am**= Deidara reacciona... y huye.

**10:00 am**= Deidara está castigado en el pasillo por llegar tarde...y ni siquiera puede esperar sentado

**10:01 am**= Sasori llega a clase como si nada, mira a los ojos a su rubio uke...y se burla de su desgracia

**10:02 am**= Deidara piensa que si Sasori no fuera tan lindo y sexy... ahorita le arrancaría los "hue..."

**12:00 pm**= Deidara corre contento a tomar el almuerzo con su querido Sasori, pero es atropellado por una inmensa bola de colegialas desesperadas y pervertidas intentando de seducir o violar a un objetivo...a Sasori

**12:01 pm**= Deidara hace un tremendo berrinche

**12:02 pm**= Deidara sigue en el berrinche (_N.A=_ jejeje me lo imagino ñ.ñ)

**12:03 pm**= Deidara se da cuenta que así no conseguirá nada, así que solo hay una manera de solucionarlo...

**12:04 pm**= Deidara lo medita

**12:05 pm= **Deidara se dispone a hacer fila entre la multitud de viejas...a ver si le toca

**1:00 pm**= Deidara mira tristemente por la ventana.. preguntándose que estría haciendo su Sasori...

**1:00 pm**= Sasori está haciendo "cositas" en el baño mientras mira una foto...la de su lindo uke Deidara...modificada en photoshop, donde parezca que su uke (Deidara) haciendo "cositas" con otro uke ...

**2:00 pm**= Deidara es raptado por Sasori para saltarse las clases y llevarle, según el a un ... "lugar especial"

**2:30 pm**=Deidara lanza su mochila con ladrillos incluidos a la cabecita de Sasori al darse cuenta que el dichoso lugar especial...es un hotel de paso

**3:10 pm**=Deidara va triste en el camino, hasta que se encuentra a...el chulo y sexy AMIGO de su seme, Itachi, que casualmente se ve tremendamente arrebatador y por azares del destino le invita a un café a el rubio

**3:11 pm**=Deidara se limpia la baba

**3:20 pm**=Deidara es llevado a un elegantísimo restaurante, en una mesa exclusiva...y apartadita estratégicamente del público...

**5:20 pm**=Deidara se da cuenta que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero se le olvida cuando Itachi levanta el mentón de el oji-azul con suavidad, su sexy mirada se posa en el, y le susurra sensualmente al oído..."tranquilo, todo estará bien"

**5:21 pm**=Deidara entra en shock

**5:25 pm** =Deidara sigue en shock

**5:40 pm**= Itachi está considerando respiración boca a boca

**5:45 pm**= Deidara sigue en shock

**5:47 pm**=Itachi de plano va a darle oxigeno al pobre de Deidara...acerca su rostro al del el rubio, aproxima su labios con suavidad y cuidado, toma la fina cintura del el oji-azul entre sus fornidos y trabajados brazos y entonces...

**5:47 y 5** **segundos** =Una mirada de fuego, un aura negra, una filosísima katana y una voz sepulcral diciendo..."Miooooooo"... ...interrumpen el "besito"...quien es ni mas ni menos que el novio de Deidara, Sasori !

**6:00 pm**=Deidara ya repuesto se da cuenta que Sasori (con mirada de muerte) y su amigo, itachi (quien no para de decir que era una pequeña broma) están platicando "animadamente"

**6:10 pm**=Deidara recuerda la pelea

**6:11 pm**=Deidara se pone a llorar

**6:20 pm**=Deidara se calla ya que nadie le hace caso

**6:25 pm**=El amigo de Deidara, itachi, se despide y se marcha

**6:26 pm=**Deidara no logra evitar mirar el trasero de Itachi

**6:27 pm**=Sasori se da cuenta...y mira lo que Deidara esta viendo

**6:28 pm**=Deidara suda frio

**6:29 pm**=Sasori le responde... "Yo se lo vi primero" ...

**6:30 pm**=Deidara le lanza lo primero que ve a su depravado seme

**7:00 pm**=Después de tanto a tajeo Sasori se dispone a darle una cita "decente" a Deidara

**7:30 pm**=….Parada en local de revistas porno

**7:45 pm**=…...Parada en local de rentas de video porno

**8:00 pm**=….Parada en el cine (película porno) y Sasori se quiere violar a Deidara

**9:15 pm**=Deidara huye de cierto seme violador

**9:30 pm**=Se calman las cosas...parada en local de sexshop

**9:45 pm**=Sasori se prende...!

**10:00 pm=**Deidara le prende una buena madriza en la cabeza a Sasori por depravado

**10:15 pm=**Parada en el hospital...(nunca hagas enojar a un uke en la sección de macanas y látigos de una sexshop)

**10:30 pm=**De regreso al departamento... Deidara se dispone a consentir a Sasori

**10:31 pm=**Deidara no espera...se quiere violar a Sasori

**10:32 pm=**Sasori se da cuenta de las insanas intenciones de Deidara...y huye

**10:35 pm=**Sasori es encuerado y amordazado por su uke

**10:36 pm=**A Sasori ya le entro miedo

**10:37 pm=**Sasori se da cuenta que le va entrar otra cosa….

**10:40 pm=**Deidara sale del baño vestido completamente de cuero, con correas y mega botas de teibolera con látigo incluido

**10:41 pm=** Tortura a su seme, Sasori... ( **¡** no apto para niños **¡** )

**7:00 am** =Deidara se dispone a levantarse...eso si...con una sonrisota en el rostro...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XD-_xD**

**Nota del autor :** (ria) aquí esta un oneshoot de mi uke favorito XD

Espero les guste tanto como a mi

Dejen sus opiniones no lo olviden, porque cada vez que no comentan sasori no se lleva a Deidara a una sexshop (risa) eso es un maldad pura!

Buen día a todos y gracias por leer

**4/jun/12 -_- 1:31 am - si asi es no duermo XD**


End file.
